Unlikely Pair
by EricaEdChristine
Summary: Christine moves to Harmony to live with her cousin Beth. There she meets Fox, slightly annoyed with him at first, she slowly falls for him. Fox feels the same way, but knows there is someone trying to stop them from being together.
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1 -   
  
The Arrival  
  
Christine stepped off of the bus that pulled into Harmony minutes earlier. She looked around and was amazed at how peaceful everything seemed, but knew that there were probably several scandolous things going on around here. It was to quiet to be real. She grabbed her two bags and walked toward the Visitor Center that she said she would meet her cousin Beth at.   
  
She found a bench and sat down. Everyone walked by and just kind of looked at her with odd expressions. Ok, so she wasn't all that conservative, but did they have to stare!   
  
"I can't believe I have to live here in this creepy happy town?" She muttered to herself. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a magazine and started to read the article that she didn't get to finish on the bus. Moments later she heard her name being called.  
  
"Christine! Where are you? Christine!" Beth called.   
  
Christine looked up and saw her cousin Beth looking around frantically. Beth had on a white blouse and black slacks, just like everyone else in this town. Christine stood up and walked toward her cousin.   
  
"Beth, I am right here." She exclaimed when she got up to her.   
  
Beth looked right at her and her jaw dropped. She saw a 18 year old girl standing there with a short black skirt on. A pink shirt that went above her belly button exposing a navel ring. Her boots went all the way to her knees. Beth eyes reached her cousins face and saw an eyebrow piercing. She looked into her eyes and saw pain, but knew her cousin wouldn't open up and share it with her. She had promised Christine's mother that she would try to help out her cousin, turn her back in the right direction. Rather than what she was doing before she arrived in Harmony.   
  
She snapped back into reality and managed to say, "Hi, how was the trip?"  
  
Christine's face was red because she knew her cousin had disaproved with the way she looked, but that is how she had been dressing for the last 5 years. But Beth wouldn't know because she never came to visit after the horrible thing had happened to Christine. Christine looked down at her feet and replied with, "It was fine, just really long."  
  
"Alright, well, let's get out of here and get you to the house where we can clean you up a bit. " Beth said with a comforting smile. "I mean, well, you can rest up."  
  
Shaking her head Christine grabbed her two bags which held what was left of her life, and followed Beth down the street, towards her new home.   
  
"This will be your room." Beth said as she opened the door to a mid-sized room with a small futon in the corner, and a dresser right next to it. She then turned around and looked at Christine, "You can change it around to how ever you want it. We can go into town and get you some more stuff for it if you want. Your mother sent me some money to get you some new clothes...."  
  
Christine got a angry look on her face and Beth caught it just as she was about ready to finish that sentence. "She sent me here so you can brainwash me into dressing and acting just like everyone else here?"  
  
"No no, but if you needed more clothes we could get some..... I just don't remember you dressing that way....."  
  
Christine brushed path Beth and set down her bag. "Well, I changed a lot since you saw me last. A lot of things have happened, and I feel safe if I dress and act this way. But you wouldn't know because you haven't been all too involved with my life in the last 5 years!" she yelled, and then broke down and cried.   
  
"Oh Christine, I am so sorry...." Beth's eyes started watering and she approached her cousin.   
  
"Please just leave me alone." Christine said quietly.   
  
With that, Beth nodded, and left the room.   
  
  
  
"Good morning." Beth said when Christine got to the bottom of the stairs in her pajamas. Christine looked at Beth, she was already showered, dressed, and ready for there fun day of shopping. "You should grab some toast, and run upstairs and take a shower."  
  
"I don't want to shop today. I like the clothes I have." She exclaimed.   
  
Beth sighed and motioned for Christine to come and sit down next to her at the table. "I know you aren't happy about being here, but your mother wanted you to get better...you know, lead a better life. I am just trying to help...."  
  
"I don't need your help, I am 18...I can go live on my own."  
  
"I understand, but you have so much potential. I know you loved playing the piano, you always wanted to do that, you know, in front of big audiences. Why can't you do that?"  
  
"I haven't done that in 5 or 6 years. A lot has changed Beth. I didn't grow up in a perfect little happy town like this one."  
  
"Ok, well, we ARE going shopping. Get upstairs and change."  
  
"Fine, anything in particular that you don't want me to wear?" Christine said sarcastically.  
  
Beth stood up and straightened her shirt. She thought about how all the people in town were going to react to her cousins choice of dressing. She wasn't exactly the image everyone else in town had, but she didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "You can wear whatever makes you comfortable." She said happily even though she wasn't sure what she would actually be wearing.   
  
"Alright, give me a hour." Christine said with a sneer smile. 


	2. Book Cafe

Chapter 2-  
  
Book Cafe  
  
Beth and Christine walked down the main street of Harmony. Beth walking slighty faster than Christine, occasionally trying to hurry her cousin down the sidewalk. Christine had chose to wear an even shorter denim skirt, the same knee-high boots, and a baby blue tube top.   
  
I have got to change her style of dressing....Beth thought to herself. There are people here who will give her the wrong kind of attention.  
  
"Beth, can you slow down, these boots are not exactly made for running down a street." Beth slowed down to a pace to where Christine could catch up. "Thanks, so where are we going?"  
  
"I have to stop by my cafe and check something, and then we will go to the boutique next door to look at clothes, alright?"  
  
Christine sighed and rolled her eyes, "Don't like my style of dress?"  
  
"Let's not even talk about this." Beth said as she stopped in front of a cafe. "Here we are."  
  
Christine looked at the Book Cafe. "Not bad." She walked in and saw several people sitting around talking, reading, and sipping coffee. She also caught many glances as she walked in, and caused a few whispers. She followed her cousin to the back and sat down in a chair propped near the door.   
  
"Well Christine, I am glad you think that it's 'not bad' because I am offering you a part time job here." Beth said as she handed over some paperwork.   
  
"Why?" she grabbed the paperwork and looked it over.   
  
"I am giving you opportunity. What did you think you were going to do, sit around my house all day?"  
  
Christine was secretly happy deep down, it would be so better than where she came from, and what she was up to. But she didn't want to let her cousin know that she was happy about it. "Alright, I guess if I have to. When do I start?"  
  
Christine ended up buying several "decent" clothes, as Beth put it. Jeans, khakis, and blouses. Beth told Christine to go back to the cafe while she did a few things.   
  
She walked toward the cafe trying to ignore the glances and pointing. Geez, don't these people have lives she thought as she walked into the cafe.   
  
"Excuse me Ma'am, you can't go back there, that is for employees only." Christine turned around and saw a middle aged woman with blonde hair standing behind the counter.   
  
She walked toward her and the woman stepped back. "I am Beth's cousin, I am staying with her."  
  
"I am sorry, she never mentioned that, I can't let you go back there!" The woman said loudly. "Plus, why would someone like you be staying with Beth?"  
  
"Like me? What does that mean?"  
  
"You are obviously not from here. And you don't dress appropriately, obviously not related to Beth. She is decent, and would never let someone like you stay with her!"  
  
Christine felt as if she would burst into tears. Everyone was staring at her and as she looked around she noticed that they were all smirking in one way or another. She had no idea what to say, and flashbacks of back home came back at that instant.....  
  
*** HE STARED AT HER WITH ANGER IN HIS FACE. "YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE! YOU ARE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WOMAN, YOU CAN'T  
  
EVEN KEEP A MAN SATISFIED, LET ALONE LOVE HIM."  
  
CHRISTINE CRIED, "B--U-T, I LOVE YOU AND I AM PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD. HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT?"  
  
"I CAN SAY THAT, I DOUBT IT'S MY CHILD! YOU'RE A WHORE, I COULD DO BETTER!" HE SCREAMED AT HER AND THEN ADVANCED TOWARD HER. HE GRABBED HER BY THE SHOULDERS AND SHOVED HER DOWN. "PREGNANT HUH? I CAN FIX THAT!"  
  
"NO, PLEASE DON'T. I WILL DO ANYTHING. I WANT TO KEEP THE CHILD. NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?"   
  
AFTER HE BEAT HER HE SHOUTED MORE OBSENITIES. "YOU ARE NOTHING, AND NEVER WILL BE. YOU DRESS LIKE A WHORE, AND ACT LIKE ONE. THE ONLY REASON I STAYED WITH YOU IS BECAUSE YOU WERE AN EASY PIECE OF ASS TO GET."  
  
THEN HE LEFT, AND SHE LAY IN A HEAP ON THE FLOOR, KNOWING SHE HAD JUST LOST THE BABY. ***  
  
"Sweety, what's wrong?" Beth asked as she ran into the cafe seeing her crying. Christine just sunk to the floor sobbing. "Tell me what happened."  
  
Christine pointed to the woman behind the counter. "Sh--eee----wo--ull---ddddnt....."  
  
"Shh....I will take care of it, you go to the back and clean up in the bathroom." Beth said as she helped Christine up. She guided her to the back and called Susan, the woman behind the counter to her office.   
  
"What the hell did you do?" Beth yelled.  
  
Susan started rambling about all of it, but threw lies in there and said that Christine had threatened her. "I swear she did."  
  
Christine has been standing by the door and burst in. "I did not threaten you! You yelled at me!"  
  
Beth walked up to Christine and whispered, "Why were you sobbing like that?"  
  
Christine stiffened, "I was.....really upset."  
  
Beth gave her a questioning look. Then turned her attention back to Susan. "You can go home for the rest of the day. I will come over after the cafe is closed and talk to you."  
  
After Susan left, Beth handed a bag to Christine. "Go put these on, you start today."  
  
5 hours later Beth and Christine closed up the cafe, saying goodbye to the last customer.   
  
"Ready to go?" Beth asked.   
  
Nodding , Christine added, "I am sorry about today. Umm....I kind of had this flashback when she was yelling at me."  
  
Beth understood without saying anything. Her mom had told her everything that Christine had gone through, and she was sure Christine would eventually want to talk about it. "It's ok....But hey, you look great in pants and a blouse!"  
  
Christine smiled, "Yeah, I look like you and everyone else in Harmony." 


	3. That Cocky Smile

Chapter 3-  
  
That Cocky Smile  
  
The next day Christine got ready for work, but minus the short skirt and tube top. She chose to wear a pair of jeans and a turtleneck. But it was still form fitting. She had to have at least that. She pulled her brown hair, with red highlights, up in a ponytail. Made sure both of her contacts were in. Put on her pink lipgloss, took one more look, and felt satisfied. "Alright, day two of work."  
  
3 hours later she was already getting the hang of her job. She had met a few nice people from Harmony. She had a decent conversation with someone named Miguel, and his girlfriend was there, but she had forgotten her name. Having something to do got her mind off the last 5 years of her life. Which was ok with her.  
  
"Hey, how is everything going?" Her cousin asked while putting some change in the register.   
  
"It's good. I haven't pissed anyone else off. And I am making good tips."  
  
Beth smiled at her cousin, she had a glow about her. Like she was happier. "That's great. I have to run downtown, can you run it alone for a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure, how hard could it be?"  
  
"Ok, that will be 3 dollars even....out of 10 dollars....ok 7 dollars is your change. Have a good day. Ohh, don't forget your muffin!" she yelled across the cafe. This isn't so hard, she thought to herself. No one annoying yet, or rude. I guess this town is pretty decent.   
  
Little did she know, in about 5 minutes, she would change her mind.   
  
"Excuse me?" Said a womans voice behind Christine. She turned around to come face to face with a woman, about her age. She had dark skin and huge round olive eyes. And she was carrying a baby.   
  
"Hi, what can I get for you?"   
  
"Oh hi, you must be Beth's cousin that everyone is talking about. Nice to meet you, I am Theresa." She attempted to put out her hand to shake Christine's, but struggled because of the baby.  
  
"Ohh, don't worry. It's nice to meet you, I am Christine. And who is this little guy?" She asked giving his cheek a squeeze, which sent emotion running through her, I could of had one of those....she thought.   
  
"This is little Ethan....." And they talked for about 5 minutes before a deep voice from behind her interupted their conversation. "I thought you were going to meet me at the store?"  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes and turned around, "Fox, I was meeting the new girl in town. Fox, this is Christine, she is Beth's cousin. Christine, this is Fox Crane."  
  
Christine looked up to see a tall man with blonde hair and piercing eyes. He looked back at her with a cocky smile, which sent shivers up her spine. "Nice to meet you."  
  
He got closer to the counter, "So...the famous cousin. Well, you don't look how I expected you to. I was told you were a little racier than this." He said motioning to her attire. "But hey, I guess it was too good to be true. I could of had you like that." He said with a snap.   
  
Christine felt her face grow warm. But knew she had to come up with a remark. "Well, you wouldn't stand a chance....you are too much of a pretty boy for me."  
  
His smile faded and he was about to shoot a remark back when Theresa tugged at his sleeve. "Fox, let's not start a fight. Go outside and I will meet you there."  
  
"Fine." He said, his smile returning. One more look at Christine, and he headed outside.   
  
"I am sorry about that, he is really into himself. Anyways, can I get a chocolate mocha?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So, everything was ok today I assume?" Beth asked as they ate dinner.   
  
Christine nodded, "I got to meet a few people." And then the image of Fox ran through her mind. "Do you know who Fox Crane is?"  
  
Beth almost choked on her food. "Yes, why, you don't like him do you?"  
  
"Oh goodness no, he was just really rude. I thought I would ask."  
  
"He is Julian Crane's son. Wealthy family. He was sent off to school because they couldn't handle him, if that says anything." Beth said grabbing her plate and taking it to the sink. "You only send children away when they are a nuisence."  
  
Christine felt a pang of anger, she had been sent away because of her lifestyle. She couldn't believe her cousin had said that. "I am going to bed."  
  
Beth turned around just in time to see her cousin run up the stairs, and then she realized what she had said, "Damnit!"  
  
Christine had ran upstairs, slamming the door behind her. Beth had said something that really hit home for her, but it wasn't Beths fault. She hadn't realized that the statement, "You only send children away when they are a nuisence.", would pertain to Christine also.   
  
She walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Tears streamed down her face, her mascera running. "I don't know what I am going to do, " She muttered to herself, "I am an 18 year old failure."  
  
She sunk down to the floor with her back to the wall, remembering the conversation between her mother and her that would change everything.   
  
SHE HAD JUST WALKED INTO THE HOUSE AT 9 IN THE MORNING FROM A NIGHT OF DRUGS AND DRINKING. HER SHORT SKIRT AND TANKTOP WERE ALL TWISTED, HER MASCERA RUNNING. SHE TRIED TO SNEAK UP THE STAIRS TO HER BEDROOM , BUT DIDN'T MAKE IT FAST ENOUGH.   
  
"CHRISTINE, WE NEED TO TALK."  
  
SHE ROLLED HER EYES AND TURNED AROUND TO SEE HER MOTHER STANDING THERE. HER MOTHERS FACE WAS TEAR STREAKED AND SHE WAS HOLDING THE PHONE. "MOM, I NEED TO GO TAKE A SHOWER, I HAVE TO BE TO WORK IN A HOUR."  
  
HER MOM MOVED TOWARDS HER AND STOPPED A COUPLE FEET IN FRONT OF HER. "THIS WON'T TAKE LONG." SHE SAID HANDING HER A BUS TICKET.   
  
CHRISTINE LAUGHED NERVOUSLY, "WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS FOR?"  
  
"SWEETY, I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOUR ANTICS ANYMORE. I AM ALWAYS AWAKE ALL NIGHT CRYING OVER WHERE YOU ARE. JUST WAITING FOR A PHONE CALL FROM THE POLICE SAYING YOU'RE DEAD SOMEWHERE. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, AND YOU HAVE MADE IT VERY CLEAR THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO SLOW ANY OF THIS DOWN. YOU HAD A MISCARRIAGE ALMOST 2 WEEKS AGO, AND YOU DOVE RIGHT BACK IN. IT SICKENS ME."  
  
"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" CHRISTINE YELLED, THEN LOOKED AT THE BUS TICKET. "YOU ARE GOING TO SEND ME TO HARMONY, AND I AM SURE IT'S TO STAY WITH BETH! I AM 18, I CAN JUST MOVE OUT, THEN YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY!"  
  
HER MOM SHOOK HER HEAD, "I AM ASKING YOU TO DO THIS, YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN YOU HAVE HERE."  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE DOING THIS. CHRISTINE SAID RUBBING HER TEMPLE. "I AM 18!"  
  
HER MOTHER STARTED TO CRY, "I JUST WANT WHATS BEST FOR YOU. YOUR FATHER AND I FIGHT ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. YOU ARE RUINING YOUR LIFE!"  
  
CHRISTINE REMAINED SPEECHLESS FOR MINUTES. SHE KNEW LEAVING THIS TOWN WOULD BE GOOD FOR HER. BUT WHAT ELSE WAS OUT THERE FOR HER. ALL SHE DID WAS EXPERIMENT WITH DRUGS AND DRINK. SHE JUST HAD A MISCARRIAGE, THE RESULT OF THE MAN SHE THOUGHT SHE LOVED. HE WAS IN JAIL NOW, BUT SHE KNEW THAT IF HE WAS RELEASED, HE WOULD COME STRAIGHT FOR HER. SO MAYBE GOING TO A SMALL TOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA. BUT WHAT WOULD SHE FIND THERE. SHE WAS SURE IT WAS NOTHING LIKE HERE. WHERE YOU CAN WALK DOWN THE STREET AND FIND 4 OR 5 GUYS SELLING DRUGS.   
  
"FINE, I WILL DO IT FOR YOU." CHRISTINE SAID AND SIGHED.   
  
She snapped back into reality. And realized that her tears had fallen more. She ran herself a bath, and turned on her radio. Before getting in the bath, she looked in the mirror once more. I can lead a better life....but how? She thought to herself. 


	4. The Invitation

Chapter 4 -   
  
The Invitation  
  
  
  
A month had passed since Christine arrived in Harmony. She was into the mode of working, going home, reading a book, taking a walk, and sleeping. Nothing interesting, but it was at least better than it would of been a year ago. Beth and Christine hadn't had any serious conversations, and Christine wanted it that way. She didn't want to open up to anyone who saw her as a nuisance.   
  
She had made a few friends, but mostly just worked and stayed at home. She had made her room her own haven, with comfortable furniture, and dark colors. She felt safe there, and when she was safe, the bad thoughts stayed away.   
  
Her mother had called her a few times since she got there. It was all just small talk, nothing special. She tried to act like she was as happy as can be, so her mother wouldn't worry. After she got there, she found out that her mothers cancer was acting up again, so it was probably less stress for her not to be there. So, she acted very happy when her mother called. No worries, no stress.   
  
The Cafe was really slow on that Sunday afternoon, so Christine was scrubbing the counters early when Fox and Theresa walked in. Christine saw Fox and that smile and turned around so he wouldn't see her roll her eyes. She could feel them staring at her back so she turned around to see them sitting at the table closest to her. They looked deep in conversation, so Christine continued to wipe down the counters. But she couldn't but help glance over at Fox. He was gorgeous, and of course he was one of those guys who knew it. She always wanted a guy that was gorgeous, but her past boyfriends were anything but. She drank all of him in, his blonde hair, tan skin, and those eyes. She could sense something behind his eyes, like a secret, or a longing. Her eyes went down to his open button up shirt and the perfect body. Her eyes moved down to the long legs. But she broke her stare before he realized she was staring at him. Her face grew warm, and she had to turn around to calm herself down.   
  
Beth walked back from the office to find her cousin's face bright red. She glanced behind her and saw Fox and Theresa sitting at the table nearest the counter. She nudged her cousin and said, "So, don't find Fox attractive huh?"  
  
Christine shrugged, "He's attractive, but not my type. He would never go for me, besides, he is always with Theresa, they are cute together."  
  
Beth started laughing, "Theresa is in love with Ethan Crane, those two are just good friends. They are probably trying to devise a plan to get her and Ethan alone together, away from his wife Gwen."  
  
Christine looked at her cousin, "I met Gwen today, she's nice enough, why would Theresa do that?"   
  
Beth pulled her cousin aside and told her the whole story about Ethan and Theresa. "She hasn't let him go yet."  
  
Christine nodded, "I don't like him anyways, I had just....accidently dropped something, that is why I am all red." She moved towards the front of the Cafe and started wiping down tables. She saw Beth start talking to Fox and Theresa. They were all pretty much engrossed in conversation when Ethan Crane walked into the Cafe. She moved toward the front to take his order when he had noticed Theresa was there, so he tried to turn around, but Fox stopped him.   
  
"Hey brother! Watcha running from?" Fox said with a smile.   
  
"Fox, stop right now. I am not in the mood. I came to get Gwen her coffee, she isn't feeling well...." Ethan stated.   
  
"Hi Ethan!" Theresa said.  
  
Ethan and Theresa stared at eachother for a long time. So Christine went to make the coffee that Gwen had ordered yesterday, assuming it was the one she sent Ethan for.   
  
She felt someone staring at her from behind. She turned around and came face to face with Fox. He didn't have a cocky smile on his face, but a warm smile. That looks a lot better, she thought to herself. "Yes, can I get you something?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Well, I was bored with that conversation over there," He said pointing, "So I decided to see what you were up to. And who ordered coffee, or do you make random coffees?"  
  
Christine's face turned red again, "It is the one Gwen ordered yesterday, I figured I would get it ready."  
  
"Ahh, so you met Gwen. Lucky you."  
  
"She is nice enough. I had no problem with her."  
  
Fox laughed, "That is because you haven't crossed her path. Don't steal her man, that is my best advice when it comes to Gwen."  
  
Christine smiled. "I didn't plan on stealing anyone's man."  
  
"Ohh, plan on finding your own?" Fox asked without a smile, but a look in his eyes.   
  
Christine shrugged, "Have to find one first."  
  
Fox smiled and they talked for awhile before Theresa rushed up to Fox and pulled him away. "We need to go!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Damn, alright, give me back my arm. Let me say goodbye to my new friend here." He said and then turned back to Christine. "It was a pleasure talking to you. "  
  
She smiled back, "Yes, a lot better than our last meeting. Have a good day."  
  
Fox nodded, and turned around and walked toward Theresa who had rushed past Ethan with a dirty look on her face. Then he quickly turned around, snapped, and grabbed an envelope from Theresa's purse. "Beth, I forgot the whole reason why we came. It's an invitation to our little party that my family is having." He handed the envelope to her and looked at Christine, "You are invited also."  
  
"Thank you Fox." Beth said, "We would love to come."  
  
"Why do I have to go to a fancy party. And it is fancy, I read the invitation!" Christine asked Beth on there walk home.   
  
"It would be good for you to meet the people in town. Plus, Fox will be there."   
  
"For one, I don't like Fox, he is too into himself for me." Plus, he would never ever see me that way.....she thought to herself, making her smile from her own face drop. "And two, I don't dress up."  
  
"Come on Christine, you will have fun. I have a dress you can borrow. And they are usually fun."  
  
"I doubt they are like the parties I have been to." Christine mumbled.  
  
"I heard that, and no, I doubt they are. Which is why you are going to see how much fun you can have at a party without the drugs or booze. "  
  
Christine walked in silence for the rest of the walk home. When they reached the front door, she stopped her cousin, "Fine, but I will not frizz my hair out for this."  
  
Christine looked through her cousins formal dresses and came across the perfect one. She tried it on and when her cousin walked in the room, she stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
Beth looked at her cousin and was in awe. The dress had been one she wore to her Senior Prom and had forgotten that it was in there. It was a long lilac colored dress with spaghetti straps. With a plunging neckline and matching scarf. She looked great in it, and with the perfect hairstyle, she would be stunning. "That dress is perfect."  
  
Christine couldn't believe that she had finally found a dress that made her pale skin look decent, and not scary. As she always thought. She looked like a porcelin doll. "Got shoes to match?" 


	5. The Dance

Chapter 5 -   
  
The Dance  
  
  
  
Christine walked into the room where all of Harmony was celebrating just being in Harmony. She didn't know what the special occastion for this was. But she assumed that was normal for a Crane get-together. She was afraid she would be to overdressed for the event, but her cousin convinced her that it was all formal. And when she arrived, she was correct. Formal dresses and tuxes were all she could see across the room. Her stomach was full of nerves because she normally wouldn't dress up like this. She didn't even dress like this for her prom.   
  
She walked by a mirror and smiled. "I don't look half bad." She muttered to herself.   
  
"What was that?" Said a voice behind her.   
  
She turned around and came face to face with Gwen. "Oh hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
Gwen smiled, "Much better. And you look great, I love that dress. Where did you get it?"  
  
"Beth's closet."  
  
"Hey, nothing easier than that!" Gwen said with a laugh. "By the way, that coffee Ethan brought home for me was great. Made me feel much better"  
  
"Thanks, glad I could help out"  
  
Gwen grabbed Christine's arm and guided her toward Ethan and a few other people. Gwen introduced them, most of them being her or Ethan's relatives. She said hi, shook hands, and smiled as much as possible.   
  
Christine broke away from the Crane family and stood over by the window, looking outside at the stars. She couldn't believe that she was in this house, with these people. She knew she couldn't fit in with them, but she could try to pretend for one night. She tried to figure out what she would be doing if she were at home right now, with her mom. Thoughts of partying and sex ran through her head, and stomach tensed up. "I cannot think about that stuff anymore, these people wouldn't understand."  
  
"What stuff?" a voice said behind her. She recognized it to be the voice of Fox. She could feel him breathing on the back of her neck, and the warmth came from his body, making her stifle back a moan.   
  
She turned around and he was right there, staring at her. "Ohh, nothing, thinking outloud. I always do that."  
  
He crossed his arms and took all of her in. "You look decent tonight."  
  
She held back the anger that surged through her when she heard him say that. "Thank you, and you are actually wearing a shirt tonight. Congratulations." And she pushed her way past him just in time to hear him say, "You liked it."  
  
The night went on, everyone laughed, danced, drank wine. Christine was still in the corner, watching couples dance. She had kept her eye on Fox all night just in case he wanted to give her a hard time again. He danced with many different woman, usually in one provocative way or another. But she kept catching herself have little fantasies about her and him dancing. But she would always snap out of it, so it didn't count, right?  
  
  
  
Beth saw her cousin staring at Fox several times during the night, but she knew nothing would come of it. She didn't find men like that attractive, or at least she hoped nothing would come of it. But she did see the way they looked at eachother when they talked earlier. She just hoped it was all a crush because they both come from two different worlds. And, her best friend was destined to be with him, and she always believed her friends premonitions. Then looked up and saw him dancing with her. She smiled and went and found Christine.   
  
Fox was dancing with a girl he knew from town, a girl named Danielle. They had known eachother for years, and he knew that she always had something for him. They were basically, "friends with benefits", but he knew she wanted more. He just always changed the subject. She was much more high maitenance than most of the girls he dated, so he was ok with just the benefits. But lately, he had been growing sick of it. She didn't do anything for him anymore. Basically, no woman had. He was growing tired of the "player" status.   
  
Danielle grabbed Fox's hand and whispered in his ear, "Let's go somewhere private."  
  
Fox broke his grasp with her, "Why don't we just dance, I am not in the mood."  
  
Danielle pouted and grazed her hand over the zipper of his pants, "Not in the mood? I could change that."  
  
"No, not right now." he insisted.   
  
"Fine, we'll dance."   
  
And they continued dancing, but Danielle could tell his attention was obviously not on her or the party. Which drove her crazy, she wanted him to be excusively hers, but he always changed the subject. Actually, he was supposed to be with her, her dreams told her so. She looked at his face and noticed he was looking over at someone else, his gaze staring straight ahead. She turned to see where he was looking and saw a woman standing in the corner. She was talking to Beth, and so she assumed she was Beth's cousin. She looked back at Fox, he never looked at her that way. Danielle thought.   
  
Fox was driving himself nuts just by looking at her. Why was he so attracted to her? She wasn't drop dead model gorgeous. There was just something different about her. Maybe he was just imagining it. But when he stood behind her earlier, he felt a surge of power between them, and he could of swore she moaned. She is mysterious, he could tell she had secrets that she just wanted to let out, but to afraid to. Or maybe she is just giving off that, 'i am great in bed' aura....he thought to himself. And his face turned red at the thought of it.   
  
  
  
Christine had been asked to dance a few times, but it was nothing special. So she made her way over to the table with food on it. She thought she might as well look like she was enjoying herself. After several minutes of grazing, she felt a tap on her shoulder.   
  
"Ok, I know you don't like me, but will you at least give me one dance." Fox asked, or more like pleaded. "You look bored over there in that corner."  
  
"How do you know I was over there that whole time?" Christine asked, "Spying on me?"  
  
Fox smiled and held out his hand, "Nope, just staring." And pulled her out to the floor.   
  
As I lay me down to sleep.....This I pray.....That you will hold me dear.....Though I'm far away.....I'll whisper your name into the sky.....And I will wake up happy....Christine tried to concentrate on the song playing, but the butterflies in her stomach overtook her emotions.   
  
Fox had his arms around her waist, and she had her arms around his neck. Not looking at him, but out the window, hoping it would help. He was drawing circles on her back with his fingers, and she was twiddling her thumbs. They could both tell that eachother was trying to think about something else.   
  
"So...umm.....you like it here so far?" Fox asked.  
  
Christine, not thinking, turned her head towards his to answer, and found herself face to face with him. Both breathing heavily. "Yes, it is nice here, better than where I used to live."  
  
"Where was that? And what brought you here?" He asked with a sincere look on his face.   
  
She felt uncomfortable even thinking about it, so she couldn't talk about it, but the look on his face made her want to just spill everything. But instead she held back. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
His face fell, he wanted to know where this woman came from, but from the uncomfortable presence he felt, he knew he wouldn't, at least not now. "That is ok. But if you wanna talk about it, I listen well."  
  
Christine nodded, and rested her head on his chest.   
  
The night finally ended, Fox and Christine had parted after there dance and she had made her way outside to the garden to think. She wanted to fit in here, but had this sick feeling that most of the people were fake, and just pretending to understand her. And then her thoughts went to Fox, she loved the way he held her, and looked at her. But he wasn't right for her either, he was off limits, he could tell just by talking to his family.   
  
"Christine, are you ready to go?" Beth asked after finding her in the garden, looking somber.   
  
Christine nodded and stood up and walked past her aunt without saying a word.   
  
Beth shook her head and looked down, "She fell for him....I can't let that happen." She muttered and followed after her cousin. 


	6. Thoughts Gone Astray

Chapter 6 -   
  
Thoughts gone astray...  
  
Danielle stood outside of the cafe, looking in the window at the new arrival to Harmony, Christine. She had noticed that Fox spent an awful lot of time with someone who wasn't right for him. Plus, she was a little to...homely for him. She laughed at herself for thinking such a thing about Beth's cousin. She was meant to be with Fox, and anyone else who had gotten in the way before had been dealt with, wasn't that hard. Fox never kept girls around long enough to get attached, and she just had to keep her eyes on them, just in case. So far, no problems.   
  
She hid behind a tree when Christine could have seen her. Then she muttered to herself, "Don't touch him, or you will pay. I will do anything to make sure Fox is with me, and not anyone, even if you are my best friends cousin. She would understand."  
  
  
  
She had been in a daze all week with memories of her dance with Fox. She couldn't get him off her mind, as much as she tried. And it didn't help that he came in every day asking for the same coffee. So, she usually had it ready by the time he was to get there. He would try to initiate small talk, but she ended up to flustered to finish the converstations. A knot forming in her stomach everytime he came in.   
  
About 2 weeks after the Crane party she was cleaning the tables gettting ready to close up when Fox came in minutes before she was about ready to lock the doors.   
  
Christine's face turned red as he sauntered in and smiled at her. "Hey, isn't it a little late for your coffee?"  
  
He laughed, "Do you always assume people are coming in here for coffee?"  
  
"Well, it is a cafe....oh, do you want a muffin?" she shot back at him. She was about ready to ask him to leave so she could lock up, when he grabbed her arm. She stared at him, without saying a word. The look on his face didn't give away what he wanted to say. She assumed it would be something he thought was funny, and then she would just get mad at him. The look on his face started to make her a little uncomfortable, so she decided to break the silence. "What are you looking at?"  
  
Without breaking the serious look on his face, he replied, "You."  
  
"Alright, but why?"  
  
He placed his hand on the side of her face, "You have so much pain in your face, even when you smile."  
  
Christine laughed nervously, "What, and now your going to say that the pain even hurts your face or something?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, you are beautiful, but you look unhappy."  
  
She shook away from him and turned her back to him. "I don't know what you are talking about. I am fine. Couldn't be better."  
  
He stood directly behind her, the full length of his body on her back now. Then he whispered in her ear, "You can trust me, tell me what's wrong."  
  
She sighed, "I can't tell anyone here, you wouldn't understand. Plus, I don't know you that well."  
  
He turned her back around. "I have tried to get to know you, and all you do is push me away, or change the subject and talk about me. I am sick of it. I try and try to delve deeper into YOU, but you won't let me!"  
  
Her face turned red by now, and she was about ready to yell back when her thoughts strayed....  
  
"I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOVE ME. YOU AND I AREN'T RIGHT FOR EACHOTHER." SHE SAID TO THE MAN SITTING ACROSS FROM HER. HIS NAME WAS JAMES, AND SHE HAD BEEN 'DATING' HIM FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS. THEY WERE A LOT DIFFERENT, WHILE SHE WORE BLACK, HE WOULD WEAR WHITE. HE WOULD BE HAPPY, SHE DEPRESSED. THE LIST COULD GO ON. BUT FOR SOME REASON, HE HAD FALLEN FOR HER. BUT HE WAS TOO GOODY GOODY FOR HER. NOT WHAT SHE WANTED.  
  
HIS FACE FELL, "YOU TELL ME THIS NOW! AFTER ALL WE WENT THROUGH? I ACCEPTED YOU FOR WHO YOU WERE. I TOOK RIDICULE FROM MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS TO BE WITH YOU! AND NOW YOU DUMP ME LIKE THIS BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK WE ARE "right for eachother"?"  
  
CHRISTINE NODDED AND PUT HER CIGARETTE OUT. "SWEETY, YOU SHOULD BE WITH A NICE VIRGIN GIRL. NOT ME."  
  
HE STOOD UP AND THREW MONEY DOWN FOR THE TAB. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS? HUH?"  
  
CHRISTINE FELT UNCOMFORTABLE FOR A MOMENT BUT IT PASSED AS SHE SAW THE FRIGHTENED LOOK ON HIS FACE. "NO, I DON'T. I KNOW HOW TO HAVE FUN, AND AM NOT CONSTANTLY UPTIGHT LIKE YOU."  
  
HE LAUGHED, "YOU ARE SOME PIECE OF WORK. YOU HAVE NO JOB, LIVE WITH MOMMY, AND NO ASPIRATIONS. AND WHEN SOMEONE LIKE ME COMES ALONG, WILLING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ALL OF IT, YOU RUN AWAY, SCARED. "  
  
"FOR YOUR INFO BUDDY, I AM NOT RUNNING AWAY. JUST SICK OF YOU!"  
  
"NO, I DON'T BELIEVE THAT. YOU ARE AFRAID, AFRAID OF WHAT YOU MAY ASK? AFRAID OF OPENING UP AND SHARING YOUR FEELINGS WITH PEOPLE BECAUSE IF YOU DID, THEN SOMEONE MIGHT CARE FOR YOU! COMFORT YOU, AND DEAL WITH YOUR PROBLEMS."  
  
WITH THAT, HE LEFT, AND CHRISTINE CONNED ANOTHER BEER OUT OF THE WAITER, AND BRUSHED THE THOUGHT OF JAMES AWAY.   
  
She realized she was crying when she snapped out of her thoughts, she wanted to run away and hide. But knew that he would stop her. "I don't open up for anyone."  
  
He got a frustrated look on his face. "Why?!"  
  
"I was told once that if I opened up, then my problems would have to be dealt with."  
  
"What is wrong with that? I want to know all about them. I feel like we have a connection." he pleaded with her.   
  
Tears ran down her face, she grabbed his hand. "I would never deserve someone like you in my life. I have done bad things, so I don't deserve it. I...I...."  
  
He couldn't believe she had just said she didn't deserve someone like him, he was far from perfect and she knew that. What could she have done to be worse than that.  
  
"I need to go." she said and then turned. "Please leave."  
  
He was still in shock, so instead of arguing, he nodded and left without a word.   
  
Danielle watched Fox storm from the Cafe, so she ran to catch up with him, all along thinking about how angry he seemed with Christine. "FOX, WAIT UP!"  
  
Fox stopped and turned around. Anger in his face. "What?!"  
  
She was kind of taken aback by the harshness, but she remained calm. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"About why you're angry, it's obvious." She said grabbing his arm to pull him closer.   
  
He pulled away, "No, it's none of your business. Just....I'll call you later."  
  
He walked away with her feeling like a wounded puppy. 


	7. Charity's Vision

Chapter 7-  
  
Charity's vision  
  
A month had passsed and summer began. Christine found herself staying busy. She had become friends with Charity, and had kept her mind off of Fox, and in fact hadn't seen him since that night. Her mind often wandered to the look on his face when she said that he was too good for her. And one day, she had told Charity what she had said, and Charity just laughed. But she shrugged it off because she didn't have to deal with it, he was out of her life. And she was moving on with her life, making it better. And she didn't have to tell some guy who "felt a connection" everything about her. She only told her good friend Charity little things. Nothing too exciting. She was more intrigued by Charity's life.   
  
On one of the warmest days in Harmony, Charity and Christine decided to go to the pool and hang out. Juice in one hand and her walkman in the other, Christine felt content, happy with herself. Unlike how she had felt recently. She had settled into her blissful peace when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up into the face of Danielle, someone she had seen at her house, supposedly her cousins friend. "Yes?"  
  
Danielle looked perfect in her bikini, hair perfect, nails perfect, and the fake tan. She put her hands on her hips, and blurted out. "Where is Fox?"  
  
Christine raised her sunglasses off her face, "How the hell would I know, I haven't talked to him in a month."  
  
Danielle laughed, "Figures, he wouldn't be too interested in you that long. You were just another girl."  
  
"Blah blah, I don't care. Just go away. I was trying to relax."   
  
""You have a lot of nerve." Danielle said sternly. "Come to this town, think you can take away anyones man!"  
  
Christine started laughing and atttempted to calm herself, but couldn't. After many attempts she blurted out, "Who's man?"  
  
Danielle looked around and saw Charity coming and for some reason waited for her to come and sit down. "Hey Charity, how are you?"  
  
Charity raised an eyebrow and then looked at Christine with a questioning look. All Christine could do was shrug, one that told Charity she didn't know what was going on. Charity squinted against the sun and managed to reply, "What do you want Danielle?"  
  
Danielle stepped back shocked, "Do you expect me to want something?" She saw the look on Charity's face. "Anyways...I was just telling Christine that she seems to be wanting to take everyone's man."  
  
Christine tried to fight the giggles again, while Charity just had a smug look on her face. "You have got to be kidding me! Ohh...have you been feeling threatened?"  
  
Danielle pointed to Christine, "Of that? Puhlease! No, but I have been noticing how she looks at....Miguel."  
  
Christine just about choked on her lemonade. "What the hell are you talking about? Miguel and I are friends." She looked at Charity, "You know I would never do that, I respect you."  
  
Charity looked back and forth between the two. Then her senses came to. "Danielle, would you please leave? I am so digusted with you. You have the nerve to make something up like that?!?"  
  
Christine felt a wave of relief go through her, she knew Charity could tell when someone is lying. And she didn't want to make her mad, she had heard stories. "You wanna go Charity?"  
  
Charity nodded and grabbed their things. "Let's go. See ya Danielle."  
  
Danielle stood there with a horrified look on her face. Christine walked by her and just smiled, and then Danielle grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear. "You stay away from Fox, or you will pay. Don't wanna die young do you?"  
  
They drove through town, Christine just stared out the window. Danielle's words running through her head, shivering her to the bone. "I cannot believe she threatened me...Fox and I aren't together, and never will be. What is her problem?"  
  
Charity just kept driving, trying to get rid of the images racing through her head. All she could see was Fox, Danielle, and Christine. And sometimes she could see Beth in the midst of all of it. She felt like she had to stop her car to calm down. She turned into a parking lot and stopped the car. And turned and looked at Christine. "You need to be careful. "  
  
After they had gone to dinner Charity needed to stop my Miguel's house to drop off something for him and had asked Christine if she wanted to go. She didn't think much of it when she said that she would, so they headed off towards his house. As they drove neither of them said much to eachother, Charity kept her eyes on the road and Christine kept trying to figure out what Charity meant when she had told her to be careful. Christine looked over at Charity, "What did you mean by being careful? Is something going to happen?"  
  
Charity sighed, "I don't have any clear images, but just be careful." All she could think of was the images running through her head. Christine screaming as someone attacked her. Fox sitting in a hospital room getting bad news, and Beth on the phone with Christine's mother. But Beth looked happy, which made Charity hope the news was good. Otherwise Beth was going to be involved with Danielle and her attack of Christine. And then a clearer scene came into her mind.   
  
~~CHARITY SAW CHRISTINE SITTING IN A CHAIR NEXT TO A HOSPITAL BED. FLOWERS WERE ALL OVER THE PLACE, AND SHE COULD SEE SEVERAL CARDS LYING AROUND THAT SAID CONGRATULATIONS ON THEM. SHE SAW TEDDY BEARS AND BABY CLOTHES LYING AROUND. CHARITY SMILED WHEN SHE REALIZED CHRISTINE MUST HAVE JUST HAD A BABY, BUT SHE WAS MORE INTENT ON FIGURING OUT WHY CHRISTINE LOOKED UNHAPPY.   
  
CHRISTINE SAT IN THE CHAIR CRYING, ROCKING BACK AND FORTH, MUMBLING SOMETHING. "WHY ME? NOT AGAIN, HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN, I WAS SO CAREFUL." THEN THE DOOR OPENED, AND CHARITY COULDN'T TELL WHO CAME THROUGH THE DOOR, BUT HEARD THE TALKING. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY AWAY, SO NOT ONLY DID I TAKE HIM FROM YOU, I TOOK HIS CHILD ALSO. WELL, NOT REALLY TOOK HUH? IT JUST DIDN'T MAKE IT? FUNNY HOW PEOPLE LET ME MAKE YOU TEA AND JUICE, AND EVEN YOUR MEALS. I COULD SLIP ANYTHING IN THERE HUH?"  
  
CHRISTINE LOOKED UP, "I KNEW YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF THE BABY BEING SICK. NO ONE BELIEVED ME. I HAD THE BABY, AND THEN IT DIED, YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON!"  
  
CHARITY HEARD THE OTHER PERSON LAUGH, "WELL, IT DOESN'T MATTER, I WILL GET RID OF YOU AND NO ONE WILL SUSPECT. ALTHOUGH, WHEN I FIRST STARTED SLIPPING IN STUFF, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE PREGNANT, GUESS THAT WAS JUST AN ADDED BONUS. BUT HEY, YOU GET TO SEE YOUR BABY UP THERE!" SHE SAID POINTING UP.   
  
"GO AHEAD, KILL ME, YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME, WHY NOT MY LIFE?"  
  
CHARITY HEARD A GUNSHOT~  
  
Charity snapped back into reality and realized she was parked in Miguel's driveway, and Christine was shuffling through her purse. "Want some gum?"  
  
"No-oo thanks." Charity opened her door and ran up to the front door. Moments later she came back and popped her head in Christine's side of the window. "He is up at the Crane house. We'll walk."  
  
Christine looked up frightened, "But Fox lives up there, I don't want to see him."  
  
Charity forced a smile, her mind still on her daydream, or nightmare. "I doubt he is there, probably out on the boat or something. Don't worry, we will go get Miguel, and then leave."  
  
They made there way down to the Crane grounds. Not saying anything to eachother. Christine's stomach was all in knots at the thought of having to deal with the arrogant Fox Crane. But part of her also missed that. Then her thoughts wandered to everything about him, the smile, the body, and the things he said. Her face grew red and didn't come back to reality until Charity gave her a nudge. "We're here."  
  
Christine looked around, the Crane grounds were gorgeous in the light. She saw several people running around tending to the garden, pool, and everything else Crane.   
  
Charity knocked and the door, and after talking to the maid found out Miguel was at the pool with Ethan and Gwen. They found the pool and everyone else, minus Fox. Which was a major relief for both Christine and Charity. Christine didn't want to have to see him, and Charity didn't want to fight to keep them apart so the images she had wouldn't come true.   
  
After Miguel convinced Charity to stay for a bit, they all sat down near the pool and had some lemonade. An hour had passed and both of them were feeling comfortable, and Christine was even laughing and getting along with Ethan and Gwen.   
  
"How is the unborn baby doing Gwen?" Christine asked. Which sent Gwen into a huge conversation on the baby kicking and making her go to the bathroom a lot. Christine acted as if she was listening to all of it, but couldn't keep her mind off of how close she would be to Fox if he were to come home. But wanted to kick herself for thinking such things.   
  
  
  
After arriving two hours earlier, her and Charity decided that they needed to get going. They said there goodbyes and walked back towards Charity's car. "That was fun."  
  
"Yeah, it was decent considering it was with Ethan and Gwen." Charity explained. Then went on to explain the whole situation with those two, but Christine's attention was focused on the oncoming car coming down the drive. The Jeep sped towards them , and stopped inches away from Charity's car.   
  
"We should go."   
  
"Yeah, I agree." Christine said, but didn't make it to the car fast enough. She had barely made it past the door of the Jeep when Fox stepped out, only wearing a pair of jeans and sandals. "Hi Fox." She mumbled.   
  
Fox was shocked to see her there. But realized she must have just came to see Miguel with Charity. His eyes wandered up and down her body. She wore a light pink strapless dress with sandals, hugging her every curve. It was a great color against her pale skin, and she noticed him staring.   
  
"Fox? You there?" she said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, you just look....nice." Nice, that was it? That was all he could think of? "How have you been?"  
  
She shifted her weight between each foot, she was nervous and didn't know why. "Good, I have been good. You?"  
  
He nodded, "The same. Umm...just hanging out?"  
  
She nodded, "We have to get going. I work early."  
  
He nodded and they exchanged the "see you later" glance and walked there separate ways.   
  
Fox held his phone in his hand, phonebook in the other. He wanted to call Christine, but was unsure by the way she acted if she would welcome a phonecall from him. She had been on his mind since there fight. Just something about her, and he couldnt quite figure it out. He put the phone number and was about to hit send, when his phone rang. He looked down and saw Danielle's number and rolled his eyes. He hit the answer button, "Hey...." 


	8. Perfect Night Gone Wrong

Chapter 8-  
  
Perfect Night Gone Wrong  
  
  
  
Fox turned into the movie theatre parking lot, trying to tune out Danielle's voice. For the last two weeks he has forced himself to hang out with her to get Christine off his mind. It's not like they dated or anything, but he let himself open up to her, and was disapointed that she couldn't do the same. To make it worse, he heard through the grapevine that Christine was dating someone. So, his chances went right out the window. He laughed to himself, his chances of what?  
  
He turned off the ignition and got out of the car. Danielle waited for him to walk around and open her door, he rolled his eyes and proceeded to do that. Otherwise, she would whine about how woman are supposed to be treated. They walked across the parking lot, a majority of Harmony was at the movies, and he smiled and greeted several people. They had found Whitney and Chad, with Theresa in tow. And they all caught up, chatting about nothing important. Fox's mind was somewhere else when he felt Danielle nudge him. "Fox, which movie were we gonna see....oh my goodness, can you believe that?"  
  
Fox turned his attention to where Danielle was looking, and was as shocked as she was. He stood there staring at the couple walking towards them. Holding hands, and walking close were Christine and Hank Bennett.   
  
Christine held Hank's hand tight. She couldn't believe she had found someone who treated her this way. She felt like she was important to someone, to Hank. They had met at the grocery store, in the produce aisle. They just started talking, went out to coffee, and hit it off. And Beth had seemed a lot happier at her choice. And Beth had told her that a lot of women had tried to get their hands on him, but he wasn't interested in them.   
  
"Let's get in line." Hank said to Christine.   
  
She looked up at him, and he smiled down at her. They did that a lot, didn't have to say a word. But then a familiar voice broke her bliss. She looked behind her and saw Fox walking towards them with Danielle. Fox had his eyes on her the whole time, and Danielle stared at her with a sneer smile on her face.   
  
"Hey guys." Fox said as he stopped next to them. "Seeing the new movie that is out?"  
  
Danielle moved herself in front of Fox. "So so....you and Hank...how cute. And you!," she said pointing to Christine. "There must be something just super great about you to get the one guy every girl wants. Well, most girls. I didn't even try, knew it would be too easy."  
  
"Danielle stop it." Fox said to her. "Let's just go."  
  
Danielle laughed, "Hank, if you would like a real woman, give me a call."  
  
Christine sat through the movie fuming. All Danielle wants to do it humilate her in front of everyone. She had stayed away from Fox, what more does she want.   
  
"Are you ok?" Hank asked.   
  
She turned and looked at him, and grabbed his hand. "Yep, I am fine. Umm....do you wanna leave. I am not all that interested in this movie."  
  
He pulled her up, and nodded. "Let's go for a ride."  
  
"This movie sucks." Danielle said. "Let's go."  
  
Fox sighed, "We bought the tickets, can't you just finish the movie?"  
  
She shifted in her seat, "No, it's lame. I would just fall asleep, wasting the movie that way. Come on, let's go up to the point, we would have more fun. Ohh, and I wanna drive." She ran her finger down his chest.   
  
Fox didn't care anymore. Danielle was just there to be there, she meant nothing to him. And if she wanted to parade herself in front of him, not really seeing how much he despised her. It was her own fault. "Alright, let's go."  
  
The moon was full, and it illuminated all of Harmony. Christine gazed at it as she and Hank sat on a rock, holding hands, looking down at Harmony. She started to shiver, so Hank put his coat around her. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Umm. I, uh, why did you choose to go out with me?" She asked him nervously.   
  
He smiled and pulled her legs over his so she would face him. Then he put both of his hands on her face, running his fingers in circles around her cheeks. "We have chemistry, you know we both felt it when met. Sorry, I am not good with words. I just like you a lot, you are smart, witty, and there is just something special about you. Plus, neither of us have been in this town long. Well, you know what I mean. I used to be from here, but I moved away, traveled, and then came back. A fresh start for both of us." He looked down at her lips, "Plus, you are a good kisser."  
  
Christine smiled. "Well you know, I try." And she leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips, and he returned it. Pretty soon, her hands were running through his hair. She was caught up in a moment that she didn't want to leave. And she was grateful for Hank. Anytime they started kissing he didn't try to take it farther. HIs hands never roamed where they shouldn't. So, she knew when they decided to go that far, it would be great.   
  
Hank pulled back, "Did you hear that?"  
  
Christine tried to listen to the best of her ability, and she heard a car coming. But it was going really fast. "What is going on?"  
  
They walked toward a clearing and saw a car coming towards them going at least 40 MPH, and it didn't look like it would stop. The headlights fast approached and she saw two faces through the windshield. But couldn't make them out. "What do we do?"  
  
Hank pulled her behind a rock. "We just stay safe. I don't know what is going to happen." he said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.   
  
Her eyes didn't stay off of the car. It just kept going fast, and as it got closer she recognized it as being Fox's Jeep. "Oh NO! It's Fox and Danielle. And they are going to hit that tree if she doesn't slow down!"   
  
But nothing could be done as she noticed the Jeep's brake were being put on, but it was too late, metal crashed against the tree, and all she heard was Danielle scream.  
  
The monitors buzzed and beeped as Fox and Danielle lay in there hospital rooms. Both clinging to life. Neither in better condition than the other. Family and friends lined the hospital halls. The Harmony News Team outside of the hospital, with ongoing coverage.   
  
Christine sat in the waiting room while Hank talked to Luis and Sam. It was all a blur to her now. She had been questioned about it so many times, that it didn't seem real anymore. She couldn't stand sitting there waiting, so she found Beth and asked her if she heard anything.   
  
"They are both in critical condition. Danielle woke up, but Fox is still in a coma. But I am sure they will both be fine." she recited like she had told many people before.   
  
Christine nodded and told Beth she was going to go outside for some fresh air. She found a bench in a grassy part of the hospital lawn, and just sat there. Nothing really going through her head. She just watched people walk by, talking about what happened. A lot of them were talking about drunk driving and drugs. But she just ignored it. She was almost convinced that Danielle had been the only one who was the cause.   
  
"They are gonna be ok." She looked up and saw Hank looking down at her. "Want me to take you home?"  
  
She shook her head. "I want to stay. Are you hanging out for awhile?"  
  
He nodded, "We have a lot of stuff to figure out. So, I can take you home."  
  
"No, that is ok. I want to make sure Fox is ok." she said shivering.  
  
He gave her an odd look and she ignored it. "Here, take this jacket. If you need a ride, let me know." And he bent down and gave her a quick kiss.   
  
Hours later, people had started leaving. Only close family members remained. She waited for all of his visitors to leave before she approached his room. She stood in the doorway and watched him breathe. Bruised covered his face and torso, a leg and arm in a cast. A bandage around his head. She had heard that he had woken up earlier, but kept slipping in and out.   
  
She walked closer to him and felt tears coming on. "You didn't deserve this." she whispered. She found a chair and pulled it close to the bed and grabbed his hand and held it.   
  
"Christine." Fox said waking up. "What are you doing here?"  
  
A tear rolled down her face. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. What happened?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't remember. I am glad you are here."  
  
"I was there when it happened, Danielle was driving." she said quietly.   
  
He nodded and tried to smile. "I know, how is she?"  
  
She shrugged, "Don't know."  
  
"Alright. Well, I appreciate you being here." And he squeezed her hand.   
  
"Ma'am. Visitor hours are over now." A nurse said popping her head into the room.   
  
Christine stood up and planted a kiss on Fox's forehead, "Get well." 


End file.
